


you'll be mine someday

by andsmile



Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Varchie!Centric, compilation for appreciation, mutual pining at its best, or varchie cookie week, varchie content creator appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsmile/pseuds/andsmile
Summary: a collection of drabbles, one shots, etc, to the VCCA or, as we call it, the varchie cookie week. showing some love to varchie content creators!
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge
Series: varchie content appreciation 💖 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787695
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	you'll be mine someday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [across the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444281) by [monicaposh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicaposh/pseuds/monicaposh). 



> this is to one of my very best friends and my very best girl, from the very best chapter of the very best fic. love you, cupcake!

**_you'll be mine someday_ **

.

inspired by monicaposh's "[across the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444281/chapters/53829721)"

They’re at Pop’s.

At this point, they’ve been at Pop’s together so many times and he’s watched her laugh and eat, he’s watched the shape of her red or pink lips around a straw, and downplayed everything he felt because once Betty told him he was someone who became _infatuated_ with any girl who spoke to him.

It’s true, he supposes. Betty is normally right. He’s always been easily infatuated. Girls were so pretty, smart, and funny. He could see, in every girl, at least one thing he loved about them, sometimes two or three things.

But with Veronica Lodge it’s _different_. What he loves about her isn’t measurable — it’s not about how _many_ things about her he adores, it’s about how _much_ he adores them.

There’s a pair of shoes she wears sometimes, white with heels and a bow. Archie adores them, dreams of taking them off and having her tiny foot run along his calf. He loves the way her curls are perfect on her shoulders and how he’d love to run his fingers through them and mess them up. He loves her voice — she sounds like angels must sound, and he wanted to hear her sing and speak more, louder, lower, whatever tone she’d like.

Archie falls in love with Veronica so fast — he can’t even call it a _fall_. He thinks he _collapsed_ in love with her.

The day he figures that out, she’s with Reggie, _as usual_ , and they’re dancing to a fun Bobby Lewis song playing in the jukebox. Archie — on a date with Ginger Lopez, his arm behind her as they drink the same mint milkshake that tastes simply _wrong_ — watches them and he knows he wants to be Reggie, but it’s more. He wants to be her skirt twirling, he wants to be her laughter, he wants to be the song that makes her swing.

“Do you wanna pick a song too?” Ginger asks, sounding bored, probably because she notices the way his eyes are glued on Reggie and Veronica. Archie takes another sip of the wrong tasting milkshake and says _yes_ , because that means he can get closer to Veronica, maybe even talk to her, maybe have a minute or a second of her time.

He walks over to them just as the Bobby Lewis song ends. Another one starts, slower, and Archie takes his time finding something else. He fears turning around and seeing Reggie and Veronica dancing _closer_ , but it looks like Reggie headed to the counter, and Veronica—

She’s heading towards _him_.

“Hi there, Archiekins,” she says, her hands behind her back. Veronica is wearing a red shirt and a flowy, striped red and white skirt that ends one palm above her knee. He stumbles and the coin Archie had in his hand falls on the floor, rolling under the jukebox. “Oh, no! I’m sorry. Let me pay that for you.”

“That’s…There’s no need, Ronnie. I can—” He doesn’t know how he should behave. She always gets him tongue-tied. Reggie is right there. _Ginger_ is right there. Archie doesn’t know what is it that makes him _not care_ about any of it as Veronica smiles and gives him a quick wink, handing him another coin. “You…You get to pick, then.”

Veronica stands by him at the jukebox. Archie watches her as she skims through the song selection. From the minute she walked into his life, Archie knew he was going to spend the rest of his day— month— year— _life_ — watching her.

“You know what my biggest dream is?” Veronica asks. Archie realizes he‘s been holding his breath the entire time, almost as if _exhaling_ would make her disappear from his side, would transfer him back to the booth where Ginger is still waiting for him to _make up his mind_. On a song, obviously.

“No,” he says. She doesn’t look at him but smiles anyway. “Lay it on me.”

“That one day we can come here, and we can choose one of _The Archies_ songs,” she answers. His heart does something, a somersault, something stupid and young inside his chest, kills him and brings him back to life all at once.

It happens so quickly and it makes him feel so stupid — that acknowledgement that now he _loves_ her — that it’s like when you spend good five minutes looking for your glasses only to realize you’ve had them on the entire time.

“Maybe we’ll be like the Fab Four one day, imagine that?”

“That… That would be nice, Ron,” he mumbles. “That would be _so_ nice.”

He wants her to look at him, to stare into his eyes and realize something too, realize that something had changed between them, that he _knows_ now, he knows what this is — _love_ , crazy love, stupid love, _love_ love — but she doesn’t. She keeps her eyes in the song selection until she picks a tune.

“Until then, well,” Archie glances down to see which song she chose. It’s _The Chiffons, One Fine Day,_ “this will do.”

She throws Archie a glance and turns around, her skirt and curls bouncing, the cackle at her heels on the checked floor mixing up with the music. Archie watches as she walks away from him into Reggie’s embrace at the counter. Reggie looks mildly annoyed. Ginger, from their booth, waves a hand.

“Archie, our fries are here! What are you waiting for?”

Archie watches Reggie and Veronica for another second, the red print her kiss leaves on Reggie’s cheek.

He’s waiting for _her_.

In the background, the song Veronica picked sends him a message he doesn’t get at first: _one fine day, you’ll look at me and you will know our love was meant to be_.

.


End file.
